


风暴

by miaomiaowuzi



Series: BOYs [5]
Category: All伦
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 15:04:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21283673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miaomiaowuzi/pseuds/miaomiaowuzi
Summary: 不喜欢某人，换头，我的文我做主
Series: BOYs [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1437586
Kudos: 1





	风暴

“嘟嘟嘟嘟嘟”刺耳的警报！声突然响起，让人抓狂的尖叫回荡在整个空旷安静的操作室。血红的警报射线扫过每一个角落。宛如一滴水落入如镜的湖面，瞬间激起圈圈涟漪，乃至致命的漩涡。

身穿白色工作服的指挥官面如死灰，浑身僵直，下一秒腿脚发软的扑在工作台上，双目充血的盯着那个钮键，额上汗珠密集，嘴唇颤抖，可掌心始终腾在半空不敢按下。

“WARNING”冰冷的机械女音悬在头顶，不间断的重复，本就焦灼的气氛更添一份。充满数据的屏幕被整个占据，刺目的警告影响着每一个人。

“上校，再不中断少将与“罗斯”的精神链接，他的大脑会造成不可逆转的损伤。请您尽快做出决定，数据库已更新最后判定，是失败，无需再多犹豫。”

“滴——————！”一声长达10s的笛音结束了一切，破开这如被无形蛛丝缠绕住的黏着氛围，所有的数据开始正常运转。指挥官瘫坐在地上，衣服被汗水打湿贴在身上，沙哑着嗓子给所有人下达指令。

一具纯黑的人形机甲重重落在研究所前的空地上，坚如磐石的外壳和大理石地面亲密接触，砸出一个深坑，火星四溅。罗斯肩上双联导弹，一朝前，一朝后，两侧手臂的武器荚舱各纳含了一大型脉冲镭射和一中型脉冲镭射，两侧躯干装备了毁灭性的火力增程量子炮，中央躯干是小型融合炮以及振合金打造的盾牌。原本的人形炮塔如今宛如沉默的黑色巨人，可清醒时泰山般的压迫感此时却不减半分。

巨人身边围着一圈医护人员，恢复仓也早已准备久就为，就是无人敢上前，每个人屏住呼吸等待着机舱打开。连细针掉落都清晰可闻的空间终被打破，喷气舱门上翻开启。

踏出来的并不是张梓晨本人，却是一只鬃毛蓬涨的雄狮，金色的狮鬃浓密四肢强健有力，躯干结实，巨爪抓紧在地面，如洪钟的怒吼震慑着在场的所有人，有些精神力不济的瞬间瘫倒，抖如筛子，纷纷解放出自己的精神体表示臣服。

一只骨节分明的大手此时从舱内伸出，“砰”的一声扣在舱门边，硬制金属被捏的扭曲。张梓晨稳健的从内室走了出来，面目平静。

“张少将，你没事真的太。。”一位年轻的医护人员带着微笑小跑上前，后方的指挥官瞪大双眼，根本来不及喊他回来。只见张梓晨肩骨肌肉隆起一，手臂看似轻巧的往旁边一挥，青年整个人往后飞腾出十多米，闷哼一声摔在地上，手脚抽搐口眼歪斜，双耳涌出一条血流。瞬间“精神力暴走”浮现在每个人脑海中。

邓伦接到张梓晨暴走的通知时，正在图书馆里翻阅古籍，寻找着哨兵如何更好控制精神力的蛛丝马迹。他是塔内最年轻强大的向导之一，温柔包容的精神网可以覆盖整个塔，不仅安慰了那些没有固定向导的小哨兵，更是塔的防御与警报。

一只橘色小巧的猫咪从他肩头跳下，柔软的肉垫趴在来人的手背上，毛茸茸的下巴蹭着对方的手指，可爱的模样让人放松下来，终于完整的描述了一遍刚刚发生的事。

邓伦的精神体是一只橘猫这个事，大跌不知多少人的眼镜，却又不得不服他如潮水般可吞噬万物的精神力。

小橘猫扭着小屁股走在最前面开路，邓伦不紧不慢的跟在后面，身上套着一件高领纯白的毛衣，永远含着笑意的凤眸和白皙如玉的肌肤，宛如一朵洁白素雅的梨花，清丽矜贵。

一撮人挤在禁闭室门口，即使隔着厚重的大门，依旧能听到雄狮狂怒的吼叫，一丝丝暴虐的精神力向外渗出，肆意攻击，原本光洁的墙壁被击的坑洼凹陷，龟裂的地面延伸至脚下，可怖颤栗压在每个人心头。

可这一切却完美避开这只俏皮的小猫，它娇嫩的肉垫拍击着沉闷的大门，软绵的喵喵叫着。伴随着怒吼声消失的是开启的合金门，大家目送着邓伦迈着轻松的步子进入禁闭室，都不约自主的咽了咽口水。

禁闭室大门再次关闭，隔绝了两个世界。小橘猫身上被一团蓝色的精神力包围又散开，露出原貌，竟是一只敏捷的猎豹，体态修长，舒展着四肢，花色皮毛漂亮又耀眼。原本焦躁的不停原地走圈甩着头颅的雄狮，被小豹子扑个正好，可庞大的身躯根本不受丝毫影响，小猎豹不满的呲牙翘起尾巴，摆出一副要攻击的姿态。

雄狮领地意识极重，任何踏入他地盘的生物，都会被他撕碎吞下肚子，现如今竟是对着小猎豹露出肚皮，晃着硕大得头颅，狮鬃乱飞，巨兽做出小宠物一般的模样，真正令人发笑。

“伦哥，你来了。。我”张梓晨被双手拷着，坐在椅子上，脸色难看，哨兵的五感异于常人，可以看到，听到，尝到，嗅到以及感受到常人远远无法接触的事物，此时却饱受折磨，大脑被不断接受到的信息刺的一团乱，只剩破坏的本能。

邓伦跪坐在他面前，柔白的双手隔着张梓晨的裤子，抚摸着他还未勃起的阳具，感受手里的东西逐渐硬挺，拉开裤链，一根滚烫青筋暴起的肉棒弹在邓伦眼前。龟头不断滴着灼液，张梓晨动着劲腰，将邓伦那副金丝眼睛顶开，如玉面颊被弄得又黏又腥，邓伦双手扶着柱身，张开红唇，含住顶端。舌头不断在铃口舔舐，葱白手指上下滑动，细腻软嫩的触感让张梓晨舒服的越喘越急。火热的口腔吸的凹陷，邓伦感觉嘴里的东西不断跳动，知道他快要射精，又吃的更深，喉间滚动。瞬间一大股白灼喷在他嘴里，呛得他无法吞咽，吐出那根肉棒时，一小波精液喷在他脸上，睫毛上挂着滴滴腥液，嘴角拉着一片。邓伦对着张梓晨打开口腔，软舌搅着嘴里的浊液，下巴被弄的黏腻不堪，又将其慢慢吞咽。

“梓晨好点了么?嗯?”邓伦起身坐在张梓晨腿上，低头和他交换了一个缠绵湿热的吻，又动手将张梓晨的手铐解开。张梓晨甫一可动作，便伸手扶住邓伦的后背，一手搂着他纤细的后颈，加深这个吻。狂暴的精神力朝着邓伦袭去，他张着软唇，接受张梓晨的逗弄，滑落的涎水弄湿了两个人的衣服。邓伦环着张梓晨的后背，指尖划过完美的背肌，海潮似的精神网将他裹在中心，不断冲击着他冷硬的精神堡垒。

唇舌从上至下，啃咬着他颈间纤薄的肌肤，鲜血涌出，邓伦痛的惊呼出声。张梓晨的手从毛衣下摆向里探去，常年操作机甲的手指布满老茧，此时在邓伦柔嫩的身躯上游走，白嫩的乳儿被抓在手心揉捏，小巧的乳头顶着张梓晨的手掌，邓伦被弄的又酥又痒，小幅度的扭着身子，蜜桃软臀压在那再一次硬如铁杵的肉棒上，后穴被烫的一紧，前面女穴肉缝泌出滴滴蜜露。

张梓晨钻进邓伦的毛衣里，牙齿叼住另一边被冷落的奶尖，舌头卷起一旁乳肉一同吮吸。乳头被来回的拨弄充血，邓伦难耐的挺起小胸脯，小声的叫唤，湿漉漉的凤眸半盍，呵出一小片雾气，两个白兔被弄的又红又烫，软绵的乳肉被吸的出现点点血印。邓伦双手紧紧搂着张梓晨，腰身向前拱，肉臀撅着，裤子中间晕湿了一块。毛衣终于被剥离，张梓晨的手指朝着那一小团潮湿按了按，软穴敏感的收缩着。裤子从当中被撕裂，一只大手从细缝里钻了进去，将内裤边挑开，手指摸着早已濡湿的蜜穴，小眼儿不断冒着热气，想要将张梓晨的手指吃进去。软臀扭着追逐着男人的手指，却始终是隔靴搔痒，不得要领。

“梓。梓晨。。呜。进来”邓伦不断轻啄着张梓晨的面颊，带着点娇羞和委屈，透白的靥面红的像是水润的苹果，带着清甜，狭长凤眸湿润带着令人羡艳的爱慕。张梓晨将头靠在邓伦软嫩胸脯之间，淡淡的梨花香萦绕在他鼻间，手指也如邓伦所愿钻进那个小肉洞，紧致嫩滑的肠壁老实的缠了上来，吮吸着张梓晨的手指。软绵的嫩肉被手指勾在指尖玩弄，淫水从深处涌出，邓伦坐在张梓晨的手上扭着腰臀细细尖叫，臀肉压在张梓晨手臂上，将他的手指整个吞进去，脚尖绷直，面颊潮红，一副快晕过去的样子。

“呜。。啊啊”张梓晨的指尖挑着穴心不断戳弄，被捣的软肉挤成一团，很快大股肠液滑了出来，裤子湿的再没眼看，前面也因为高潮吐出更多淫汁，黏着肉乎乎的大腿。长裤终于如愿的被褪下，邓伦浑身只踩着一双棉袜，光滑莹白的身躯窝在张梓晨炽热的胸膛上，软绵的乳肉压在他的胸肌上，软着嗓子叫着好弟弟的名字，屁股湿的一塌糊涂，前面秀气的阴茎翘在小腹上，下面那条粉白的肉缝，咕咕的淌着汁水，肉豆缀在上头，隐藏在细软的耻毛中，惹人怜爱。

挺直的阳具搭在肉缝上，上下蹭着，龟头时不时顶着小花蒂玩弄，邓伦咬着下唇抬起屁股迎合着撞击，肉珠被玩的充血，嫩嘟嘟的雌穴一张一翕就是吃不到，后穴也空虚的厉害。邓伦精巧的下巴搁在张梓晨的肩头，带着甘甜的精神力扑向他的意识海，却依旧只能在外围打转，中心如雷暴狂做，只能探出一缕钻入。

小向导空出一只手，分开两瓣花唇，“啵”的一声，让他羞得睁不开眼，水雾朦胧。软白的手指撑开女穴，抬起腰将小口对准张梓晨的性器，一点点沉入，哨兵的五感过人，只能使用最柔软的东西，如今这勃起的柱身整个没入这方天地，湿嫩的肉穴挤压嘬吮着，裹得张梓晨不断深喘。劲腰一顶，整根插入，两个囊袋抵着邓伦的蜜穴外边儿，贴着花唇，欲要闯入。邓伦的纤白软腰被张梓晨结实的手臂箍的无法动弹，下边儿水穴被插的满满当当，双丘被抓着朝两边分开，指缝里泄出白腻臀肉，嫩红的小眼儿被扯的有些变形。

“呜呜呜呜呜，弟弟，好深啊。。。”邓伦前边儿被捣的太深，小肚皮也鼓起一块，随着张梓晨抽插的动作若隐若现，花唇外翻，“啪啪”的击打声越发清晰，宫口涌出的蜜汁一波波浇在往里捣的龟头上。强烈的快感让邓伦无所适从，他昂着秀丽的小脸，腰被勒的青紫也挣脱不开，插入阴茎的女穴被捣的水液飞溅，腿间一片泥泞，花蒂也在每次动作中被对方的耻毛刮得舒爽极了。

“呜呜。。。又要到了。。呜”邓伦哭着感受席卷全身的快感，后方又被猛的插入两根手指，配合着前面的插弄，狠狠奸着穴心，捣的肠肉快活颤抖。小肉壶里的淫液终是盛不住，邓伦发出一声尖叫，大腿颤抖，漂亮的阴茎射出一道精液，嫩穴也激烈收缩飙出一股汁水。

另一边，雄狮将体型娇小的猎豹压在身下，兽鞭埋在长尾下的穴口里，不断耸动，巨齿咬着小豹子的后颈，可怜小家伙被弄的只能发出幼鸟似的哼叫。

邓伦猛烈喘息，笑意盈盈。肉穴箍紧，感受张梓晨跳动的阳具，下一刻他铃口松开，精液冲进邓伦的窄小紧致的宫口。高潮的须臾，暴风中心裂开一道缝隙，瞬间被邓伦里应外合的精神力反扑，犹如一张巨网将这团暴躁的精神整个包住，潮水般容纳万物的精神网安抚着躁动不安的张梓晨。渐渐风暴被大海吞噬殆尽，一切终归于平静。

张梓晨抬起头，捧着邓伦俏丽的面颊，温热的吻落在各处，吻在云端轻柔又小心，带着波板糖的甜腻和满心欢喜。

小猎豹翻身一爪抓在雄狮的脸上，只留下一条浅显的痕迹，被巨兽用长舌舔舐着毛茸茸的花脸，安心的将小东西拢在身下，发出“呼噜噜”满足的低吟。

罗斯的精神连接，在邓伦的研究改造下终是完成，他坐在落地窗前安静的听着屋外的风声，脚边倚着自家精神体。张梓晨甩着一头热汗走进屋子的时候，邓伦已经睡着了，他趴在邓伦的腿上，将从机甲身上落下的振合金打造的戒指套在他的无名指上，附上一吻。


End file.
